


It’s Fucking Perfect

by Eleftheria_F



Series: It’s Fucking Depressing [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleftheria_F/pseuds/Eleftheria_F
Summary: Maybe everything worked out for Floch after all.
Relationships: Floch Forster/Jean Kirstein
Series: It’s Fucking Depressing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183067
Kudos: 9





	It’s Fucking Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second part to It’s Fucking Depressing.
> 
> Read tags for TWs.

His whole body shivered from the wind blowing through the city, the fresh oxygen feeling amazing in his lungs. The organs hadn’t felt the toxic touch of nicotine in so long but tonight it stood out how clean the air was. 

Stars stretched out across the sky, going miles and miles. Floch used to wonder what was up there, was it any better than what was down here? He used to hope so, he used to hope he could peacefully leave the Earth and finally find out what could be waiting for him. Somewhere he could feel significant and loved and cherished. 

Floch didn’t think that anymore. After he befriended Jean and was shown there was more to life, he stopped considering pressing the ‘quit’ button on life. He often thought back to the night. The night where he tried to take his own life, where he stood by the train with his cigarette. Things were so much different now. 

He was sat on the roof of a city flat, his boyfriend inside cooking him dinner. By cooking Floch meant reheating some leftovers from the night before, but he didn’t mind at all. Memories to how Jean literally saved his life floated through his head, playing over and over like a movie reel. 

Jean was the world to him. Jean was the gravity that kept him on the ground. He was the air that Floch needed to breathe, air that wasn’t filled with nicotine. He was absolutely everything to Floch and Floch felt he was absolutely everything to Jean. 

Tears streamed down his face as he looked at the tiny lights around him, a smile appearing on his face. A genuine smile. He wasn’t alone now, he hadn’t been for years. Floch left high school and started college, getting a flat nearby with Jean. The redhead was studying journalism, whereas Jean took English. They were both able to help each other out at times as their courses were similar at points. 

Floch doubted he’d survive high school, but he actually made it. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even hear the door that led to the roof open. 

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

Hearing Jean’s gentle, angelic voice pulled him away from his thoughts. Floch smiled at his boyfriend, who was standing with a plate of pizza in one hand. The other held a glass of water. 

“I’m okay, I’m not sad.” 

Jean didn’t seem convinced, his brow raising suspiciously at Floch. He approached the redhead and sat down beside him, placing his meal in front of him. “Whats going on in there?” He asked, removing his coat. Obviously Floch didn’t bring one when going outside.

The male huffed as Jean pulled his jacket over his shoulders. “I’m not even cold.” He grumbled defensively, although he pulled the jacket tighter around him anyway. It was warm and smelt nice. 

“I was just thinking about everything.” Floch explained, picking up a pizza slice and taking a bite. “That’s dangerous.” Jean had responded, grinning at him cheekily. The blond took a slice too, moving to sit shoulder to shoulder with Floch.

“I’m really happy.” Floch said sincerely, using his free hand to wipe his face.

“The pizza isn’t that good.” The other retorted, chuckling at Floch’s eye roll. “You’d tell me if something was wrong, right?” Jean asked quietly.

He’d be lying if he didn’t say he worried for Floch, especially since he knew how down Floch could be about things. The night of the train accident, or what could’ve been accident, had haunted him. Even if Floch said he was better, there was still moments that Jean worried he was getting bad again. He was madly in love with the redhead, he had been for a couple years now. 

Jean remembered their first kiss, it was a night almost like this. It was dark, the stars were bright, it was slightly cold. Jean had walked the other teen home from a night of studying at Jean’s, not much studying was done due to video games though. The memory of Floch saying goodnight, the idea that one day Floch might not be in front of him, was enough for Jean to pull him into a quick kiss. 

It wasn’t beautiful or romantic, it was a little awkward and nerve wracking. Floch was caught off guard, freezing and blushing. Jean remembered chuckling at it. But what they had was beautiful, Jean wanted nothing more than to protect Floch. Overtime, they did get better at kissing. 

“Jean? Jean?”

The blond snapped back into reality, his eyes widening. He didn’t even realise he had drifted off. “Sorry.” He muttered, not hearing what Floch had answered.

“I said I’d tell you if I was down. I always tell you how I’m feeling.” Floch reminded, drooping an arm around Jean. He pressed a few kisses to his cheek and jaw in an attempt to bring him back down to Earth.

That was something Jean did love about Floch. He was honest, sometimes painfully honest, but overall he was always truthful. He did trust Floch, he’d trust the man with his life. Sometimes he couldn’t help but need the reassurance Floch was alright though, just to calm his nerves.

“Thank you.” Jean whispered, leaning in to kiss Floch’s lips for a moment. It tasted of cheese and tomato, but he didn’t mind. Pulling away for a moment, he admired the magnificent man looking right back at him. He thought Floch was perfect. His now better hair cut, the small brown freckles dotted over his nose and cheeks, the piercing hazel eyes that reminded him he’d walk to the ends of the Earth so no tears would gather in them. 

“I love you.” Floch evoked, leaning against Jean as he took another bite from the pizza. Neither said those three words that often, both believed if said enough could be overdone, but when they did say it it mattered. It put a permanent smile on Jean’s face as he clasped one of his hands in Floch’s.

“I love you too.” 

Life could never be perfect, for anybody. But right now, in this exact moment, there was absolutely nothing Floch Forster would change. If somebody told sixteen year old Floch this is where he’d be in a few years he’d of laughed in their face. 

Everything was perfect right now. Floch smiled and looked up at the stars, the same stars he might of looked up at on the night of the train accident. 

Whatever was up there couldn’t match what he had down here, he concluded.


End file.
